


Red moon

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Conflict of Interests, Cousin Incest, Death, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Fourth Shinobi War, Gay, Gay Male Character, Good Uchiha Obito, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Friendship, No Uchiha Massacre, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Protective Uchiha Obito, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, References to Depression, Relationship Advice, Relationship Issues, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rin's Dead, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Team Minato-centric, Threesome - M/M/M, Treason, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, Underage Sex, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Obito decide volver a Konoha luego de un año desde la catástrofe del puente Kannabi para ayudar a sanar las heridas que dejó en su equipo, ahora reducido, mientras que la guerra sigue desatándose.Secretos y mentiras serán revelados.Los Uchiha planean algo, pero Obito no está de acuerdo. Los conflictos irán escalando hasta que todo llegue al acmé.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Historias de cuarentena [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> La historia contendrá la ship de Minato x Obito x Kakashi, siendo estos últimos menores de edad. 
> 
> Si no te gusta, por favor abstenerse a leer.
> 
> El desarrollo de las relaciones se irá produciendo lentamente, conforme avanza la historia.
> 
> Quiero centrar tanto el romance como el conflicto, así que veremos qué pasa.

Obito había vuelto a la aldea.

Caminando por su propia cuenta y con la mirada cabizbaja, sin dirigirse a nadie e ignorando los murmullos de los habitantes de Konoha con respecto a su presencia.

Se suponía que estaba muerto.

_Todos lo habían dado por muerto._

Hacía un año, el puente Kannabi colapsó sobre él y se reportó que había sido el único del equipo siete que no pudo volver a casa. Se hizo una ceremonia en su honor y, a diario, su compañero de equipo, Hatake Kakashi, visitaba su tumba para hablar con él, miserable y deteriorado por todo lo sucedido en el transcurso de la guerra.

Y, justo tres meses después de la muerte de Nohara Rin, seis meses después de que Namikaze Minato fuese nombrado como Cuarto Hokage, y un año desde su supuesto fallecimiento, Uchiha Obito caminaba por las calles de la aldea con dirección a la torre Hokage.

Sus ojos sombríos apuntaban al suelo y sus pies se arrastraban pesadamente. Ninjas se habían detenido al notar su presencia y los miembros de su propio clan, los de la policía militar, estaban estáticos en sus lugares sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando.

Dos ANBU se posicionaron frente a él, sus chakras vibrando fuertemente. Obito podía sentirlo en su piel, como un pequeño cosquilleo que le hacía erizar. Era más que obvio que no estaban muy confiados en su presencia, el Uchiha se sorprendió de que los rumores de su llegada hubieran llegado tan rápido a su sensei.

—Tenemos la orden de escoltarlo hasta el Hokage —dice uno de los ANBU, uno con una máscara que parecía ser un tigre. Su voz es plana y sin emoción, justo como siempre han sido los ninjas de élite.

Sin embargo, Obito no se detiene y pasa _a través de ellos_.

—¿Pero qué –

 _Oh, sí._ Obito había desarrollado algunas técnicas mientras estaba _muerto_.

Su caminar es lento, pero rítmico. No acelera, ni desacelera mientras más se acerca a la torre. Sus ojos siguen posados en el suelo y su respiración apenas se siente. Su chakra ha cambiado, pero no demasiado como para que cualquiera no pudiera reconocerlo.

Las calles de la aldea han cambiado poco. Quizás uno que otro local había cerrado y algunos otros habían abierto. La algarabía de un día ajetreado resonaba fuertemente contra sus tímpanos y frunce el entrecejo. A la distancia cree reconocer algunas voces, pero es incapaz de darles un rostro específico.

No se detiene ni toca la puerta cuando llega a la oficina de su sensei. Sólo camina a través de ella y se detiene frente a Minato, quién parecía estarlo esperando de pie frente a su escritorio. Su expresión es de absoluta confusión, mezclada con alivio y cientos de emociones más que ni él mismo sabría descifrar.

Los ANBU tras él abren la puerta abruptamente, provocando un sonido sordo.

—¡Hokage-sama! —exclama el de máscara de buey, exaltado. El pelinegro siente la arisca mirada del ninja sobre su cuello y sabe que por ahora, lo ven como una amenaza.

Él entiende, de cierta manera.

Se supone que no debería estar allí.

Fácilmente podría ser alguien haciéndose pasar como el alumno muerto del Cuarto sólo para hacer que bajara su guardia y poder atacarlo de frente, quizás teniendo una oportunidad.

Obito se sorprende de lo fácil que realmente sería atacar a su sensei ahora, en ese estado de vulnerabilidad en el que su presencia lo indujo.

El menor voltea a ver a los ANBU de reojo, su único Sharingan girando en su ojo derecho de manera amenazante. Ahora obviando el hecho de que sí era quién todo el mundo ya sospechaba que era. Los ninjas enmascarados dan un paso hacia atrás, obviamente intimidados. Sin embargo, permanecieron lo más firmes que pudieron y esperaron por órdenes.

—Déjenos solos —Minato hace una seña temblorosa con su mano y los ninjas salen por la puerta luego de un asentimiento.

Hay un silencio pesado que se cierne sobre ellos en los segundos siguientes. Ninguno sabe qué decir. El Hokage porque no podía entender con total exactitud qué estaba sucediendo, y el pelinegro simplemente no tenía mucho qué decir.

_Más bien no quería decir mucho._

—Sensei —termina vocalizando, su voz sonando un poco áspera. Un leve suspiro escapa de los labios de Minato y este se acerca dos pasos más hacia él.

—Obito —llama de vuelta, el nombre de su alumno sonando como una exclamación y, sin poder detenerse, termina acortando toda la distancia que los separaba en un abrazo. El menor se estremece ante la sensación de calidez que cubre su pecho y, luego de que el olor característico de su profesor inundara sus fosas nasales, se permite devolverle el abrazo con desesperación, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Obito suspira con profundidad. Su cuerpo sintiéndose de repente más pesado entre los brazos de su sensei y, a pesar de que ninguno quiere romper el contacto, terminan separándose.

Su maestro lo está observando con ojos inquisidores, rojizos por las fuertes emociones que lucha por no dejar salir y, a pesar de que sólo tiene veinte años, se ve mucho más viejo de lo que debería.

—Uchiha Madara —es lo único que responde. La expresión del rubio cambia drásticamente a una llena de sorpresa. Ahora lucía mucho más confundido.

—¿Uchiha Madara? —repite, cerciorándose de haber escuchado bien.

El menor asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

—Él me salvó —antes de que Minato pudiera pronunciar el _‘pero’_ que se estaba formando en sus labios, Obito se aclara la garganta—. Pero ahora está muerto.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —el Uchiha sonríe levemente, casi sin querer hacerlo. Parecía que la mente de su maestro no daba para preguntas más elaboradas.

—La verdad no lo sé —responde con sinceridad—. Fue él quien me encontró y me ayudó a sanar —Obito levanta su mano derecha, el tono de su piel era visiblemente diferente el del resto de su cuerpo y Minato toma su mano con fascinación—. Murió hace unos días.

—¿Tú…? —tantea el mayor. Obito sonríe amargamente.

—No hizo falta —Minato asiente, procesando toda la situación como puede—. Por ello logré… volver.

Hay un largo suspiro que ayuda al Hokage a destensar sus hombros. Su expresión ahora era más plácida y parecía irradiar aquel brillo único que Obito no había logrado ver en todo el año en el que estuvo entre las sombras, observándolo todo.

 _Sobre eso_ … él prefería guardárselo para sí mismo, a sabiendas de que pudo haber regresado mucho antes, si él así lo hubiese querido.

—Me alegra que estés bien —Minato vuelve a abrazarlo, ciertamente aliviado por tenerlo allí. Obito podría jurar que pudo sentir como algo dentro de su sensei se llenaba nuevamente. Quizás el vacío que él había dejado tras la catástrofe del puente Kannabi—. Kakashi se alegrará mucho cuando se entere de que estás vivo.

_Kakashi…_

La verdadera razón por la que había vuelto, si Obito se permitía serse sincero.

Lo había visto por meses seguir una rutina lastimosa que, con el tiempo, se había convertido en su propia rutina: ver a Kakashi levantarse cada mañana con bolsas bajo sus ojos por el poco sueño que lograba conciliar; intentar quitarse la sangre de Rin de su mano que sólo él podía ver _, por larguísimos minutos_ ; ir a la tumba de Rin, hablar con ella, y luego hacer lo mismo con la suya, sin saber que él realmente estaba ahí escuchando. Luego, seguía tranquilamente con su día, aparentando estar bien cuando era obvio que no y, por las noches, llorar hasta quedarse dormido a altas horas de la madrugada.

_Era lamentable._

Demasiado.

No soportaba verlo así.

Era obvio que el peli plata se culpaba, no sólo por la muerte de Rin, sino también por la suya. En la cabeza del Uchiha no cabía la posibilidad de que ambos sucesos fueran, remotamente, su culpa. Conocía la historia de lo que había desencadenado la muerte de Rin, él no era estúpido, no confiaba en Madara y mucho menos en Zetzu; así que se permitió dudar de lo que ellos querían hacerle creer y decidió investigar por su cuenta.

_Rin murió por culpa de Kirigakure._

Y él… _él estaba vivo_.

Así que tomó la decisión de volver, justo dos días después de que Madara muriera porque simplemente no era justo. No era justo para Kakashi y tampoco para él.

Fácilmente podría haber caído ante la manipulación de Zetzu y _… mejor ni siquiera pensaba en ello_. Ya había tenido suerte al darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaban haciendo con su consciencia.

Pero Obito tampoco quería sentirse miserable por la pérdida de la castaña. No quería sentirse solo. No quería fingir, tampoco, que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad si decidía seguir con el plan _Ojo de Luna_ , como quería Madara que sucediera. Él sólo quería regresar y sobrellevar las cosas como se supone se debe hacer.

_Con la ayuda de Kakashi y de Minato._

Así como él quería ayudarlos a ellos a sanar una herida que, obviamente, seguía abierta y dolía como el día en que fue hecha.

Aun así, esperó hasta que Kakashi saliera en una misión ANBU sólo para poder volver. Porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar los sentimientos que sabía iba a tener cuando viera a su compañero frente a frente. No sabía si podría sostenerse y mantenerse firme si veía al peli plata llorar frente a él.

Porque, a pesar de que Kakashi era el primero en defender que los ninjas no debían mostrar sus sentimientos, Obito lo conocía realmente bien.

E intuía, _casi sabía_ , como si lo hubiese leído con su Sharingan, de que aquello iba a suceder.

Por ahora, dejaría que Minato se encargara de ponerlo al tanto cuando este volviera y daría la cara cuando tuviera la certeza de que Kakashi no se derrumbaría frente a él.

Sí, aquello parecía un buen plan.


	2. dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, algunos personajes tienen un poco de OoC.  
> Ojalá y no les moleste.

Pasaron sólo dos días y ya toda la aldea sabía sobre su regreso.

Su clan, específicamente, pedía hablar con él; pero Obito los había estado ignorando y evitando a propósito. Primero quería hablar con Kakashi, no con nadie más.

Porque si estaba ahí, era única y exclusivamente por el peli plata.

Y, a pesar de que Obito le pidió a Minato de que le explicara todo a su compañero con calma, para que este no reaccionara de sobre manera, sucedió tal y como él imaginó que pasaría.

El Hatake tuvo un ataque de pánico en la oficina del Hokage.

Hiperventiló y sus piernas fallaron, haciéndolo caer. Comenzó a llorar, también, y a insistir en querer verlo. Repetía, en medio de su ensimismamiento, que no era posible que estuviese vivo, casi queriéndose convencer a sí mismo de ello.

El Uchiha sintió pena por él. Verlo en un estado en el que jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a Hatake Kakashi era abrumador y le oprimía el pecho. Estuvo a nada de llorar también, porque mierda, _lo extrañaba._

_Extrañaba la aldea._

_Extrañaba a su sensei._

_Extrañaba a Rin._

Así que, usando Kamui, se teletransportó desde el árbol donde estaba presenciando todo y apareció justo frente a su compañero. Aquel que portaba su otro ojo.

_Y le sonrió._

—Hola, Kakashi —el ataque de pánico se detuvo y pareció quedarse estático en su lugar sin poder reaccionar a su entorno. Su ojo visible estaba sobre él y, aunque su máscara le cubría casi todo el rostro, le fue imposible al pelinegro no notar como este lucía realmente turbado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero no respondió. Sólo se quedó allí, de pie, como si su mundo se hubiera detenido.

Fue Obito quien tuvo que abrazarlo para que este pudiera reaccionar.

_Continuando con su ataque de pánico._

Lo sostuvo contra él por larguísimos minutos que se sintieron eternos y esperó hasta que se calmara para poder separarse de él. La realidad pesaba en el ambiente y Minato se les había unido tiempo después, también desesperado por querer volver a sentir que aquello no era una ilusión.

—Apareciste de la nada —dice Kakashi, su voz es temblorosa y su ojo lo analiza estupefacto, dándose cuenta de la manera en la que había _entrado_ a la habitación.

—Sí… —susurra, llevándose una mano hacia la nuca, un poco nervioso—. Lo hice.

—Ahora que recuerdo… —interrumpe Minato, pensativo—. Traspasaste la puerta.

Obito ríe nerviosamente cuando recuerda ese pequeño detalle de cuándo volvió a la aldea y, luego de pensar un poco en qué decir, suspira apesadumbrado. Odia los recuerdos del _por qué_ puede hacer eso.

—Es una nueva técnica —comienza explicando, casi restándole importancia. Iba a omitir algunos cuantos detalles, como ya había estado haciendo desde que llegó, acerca de lo que había sucedido en todo el año en el que se le dio por muerto—. Se llama Kamui.

—¿Madara te la enseñó? —negó con la cabeza la pregunta del rubio y suspiró.

—Me ayudó a entenderla.

Hay un silencio pesado que recae más que nada sobre el peli plata. Su expresión es ilegible y parece estar pensando con mucho esfuerzo en algo más para decir.

—Obito… yo… —la voz de Kakashi suena entrecortada, su nombre pareció ser más bien exclamado y, a pesar de que el menor desvió su mirada al suelo, queriendo encontrar el valor suficiente para continuar hablando, no lo logró. El mencionado ya sabía qué quería decirle, de todas formas.

—Lo sé, Kakashi —su voz es suave, cargada de dolor y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos; sin embargo, no las dejó caer. El joven frente a él lo mira directamente, lleno de culpa y a punto de decir algo más—. No fue tu culpa.

—Pero… yo… –

—No fue tu culpa —repite, interrumpiéndolo. El hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha luce distante por sus palabras. No se las creía—. Ni lo que me sucedió a mí, ni lo que sucedió con Rin es tu culpa —Kakashi sólo bajó su mirada y asintió.

Nadie dijo nada, era obvio que el menor no pensaba lo mismo. Aun así, era bueno que supiera que Obito no lo culpaba por nada de lo que había sucedido.

Ese era un comienzo.

—¿Puedo… ver? —Kakashi dio un rápido vistazo al cuerpo del pelinegro, dubitativo. Obito no se negó a su petición.

Subiéndose la manga de su vestimenta, le enseñó su mano, ligeramente más pálida que la piel de su rostro y que ascendía por su brazo hasta conectarse con su hombro y perderse entre la ropa. Kakashi acarició suavemente la extremidad, con cuidado, como si no quisiera hacerle daño y se sorprendió al no notar ninguna diferencia en el tacto. Era como piel normal. Se regañó mentalmente al creer que quizás esperaba algo un poco diferente. ¿Todo el lado derecho de Obito luciría igual?

De nuevo, como ya iba siendo costumbre desde hacía mucho tiempo, Kakashi tiene una punzada de culpa en su corazón que lo estruja y no le permite respirar.

—Pudo haber sido peor… —exclama Obito. Quizás no era lo mejor que podría decir, pero se sintió en la obligación de hacerlo. La mirada de Kakashi tiembla hasta posarse sobre el suelo—. Pero estoy bien.

El peli plata mueve su cabeza levemente de arriba abajo. Sin saber qué hacer o qué más decir. Su propia mano se encuentra agarrando con cierta fuerza la de Obito, no queriéndolo dejar ir. Sentía que si lo hacía, este se terminaría yendo como en sus sueños, donde se veía a sí mismo perdiéndolo una y otra vez.

No quería que esto también fuera algo producto de su imaginación.

—Es real —susurra, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos en la habitación con él—. Estás aquí.

El suspiro que suelta libera muchas tensiones. Incluso se permite sonreír al saber que, tal y como dijo, Obito estaba ahí.

_Vivo._

_Con ellos._

—Estoy aquí, _‘Kashi_ —susurra de vuelta—. Y no planeo irme de nuevo.

Obito sonríe ampliamente. Su expresión es una reminiscencia del pasado y, aunque el lugar tiene cierto ambiente sombrío, todo parece iluminarse mucho más.

Obito siempre había tenido ese efecto.

 _Ahora todo se siente mucho más familiar y ligero_ , pensó el rubio.

—Obito —el mencionado voltea a ver a su sensei, este le observa pensativo. Algo preocupado, también—. ¿En dónde te estás quedando?

La pregunta no toma por sorpresa al pelinegro. Es más, de cierta manera la esperaba; después de todo, estaba consciente de que su clan había estado sobre Minato para que este le transmitiera a Obito que _exigían_ hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, él había esperado poder guardarse algunas cosas con respecto a todo lo que había sucedido en ese año en el que estuvo ausente.

Algunos cuántos secretos por allí, algunas cuántas mentiras por allá.

—En un lugar a las afueras de Konoha —se alza de hombros, restándole importancia—. Está algo lejos, pero para mí no es problema. Era de Madara.

—Tu clan quiere hablar contigo —dice rápidamente el Cuarto—. Fugaku insiste en que-

—Hablaré con él cuando tenga que hablar con él —interrumpe Obito, su voz de repente sonando más fría y gruesa de como normalmente sonaba, los otros dos presentes se quedaron en silencio ante el cambio drástico de actitud del Uchiha y su nuevo tono _despectivo_ de voz—. Hay algo que quiero aclarar antes de hacerlo —agrega.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Kakashi, aún sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

Obito sonríe y suspira.

—Algo —se limita a responder, de nuevo con aquel inusual y ajeno tono de voz.

Obito estuvo por mucho tiempo espiando a todos entre los árboles, entre las calles de Konoha, entre las sombras; cerciorándose de ciertas cosas y aclarando muchas otras. Madara y Zetsu le intentaron llenar la cabeza de pensamientos negativos e ideas equivocadas con respecto a algunas cuantas cosas que Obito había intentado darles el beneficio de la duda y ver por sí mismo si eran verdad o no.

Como él se lo imaginó, con muchas situaciones, ellos habían aprovechado a tergiversar los hechos para que cayera en sus trucos mentales; pero fue afortunado de verlos. Agradecía haber tenido un punto de vista neutral ante todo y así darse cuenta de las mentiras cuando realmente estaban allí.

Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, también había muchas cosas que eran ciertas.

_El golpe de estado que quería hacer su clan contra Konoha, era una de ellas._

Al principio Obito no podía dar crédito a las conversaciones susurradas entre los miembros de su clan cuando se encerraban tras los muros que separaba la villa de la hoja con el sector Uchiha. Tampoco podía creer la forma en la que los más involucrados en el plan terminaban manipulando y convenciendo al resto de Uchihas en ser parte, también, de aquella descabellada revuelta que querían hacer.

Aún no sabía mucho acerca de qué iban a hacer exactamente, pero sí tenía conocimientos del por qué lo estaban haciendo.

Obito se había enfurecido. Muchísimo, la verdad. Madara le había comentado todo lo que necesitaba saber con respecto a la historia de su clan dentro de Konoha y la creciente tensión entre ambos estos últimos años. Especialmente en el año en el que él había sido dado por muerto.

Al parecer, su accidente había sido un gran motivador para culpar al Hokage de cosas absurdas que Obito no podía dar crédito del todo. Había oído algo, un día, hace meses, sobre que Minato lo había dejado morir a propósito, e incluso, que él mismo lo había sacrificado. _Asesinado_ , más bien.

Porque los Uchiha eran dispensables para Konoha y él era la prueba de eso.

Luego del accidente, su sensei no había mostrado ningún indicio de tristeza con respecto a su muerte. A penas había estado en la ceremonia que se hizo y no comentó mucho acerca de las cosas que sucedieron en la misión. Su clan creía que ocultaba algo y aquello tenía que ver con el hecho de ser el único que no había vuelto, luego de cierto encuentro incómodo con Fugaku, un poco antes de la misión.

Obito desconocía qué podrían haber discutido los dos hombres, pero al parecer las tensiones estaban ya desde hace mucho tiempo cayendo sobre los hombros de su sensei y él no sabía nada al respecto.

Todo, simplemente, convergió en un gran problema, dónde ahora su clan, junto con la policía militar, eran los que intimidaban a los aldeanos. Habían perdido mucho del respeto que se habían ganado con los años y, para colmo, estos estaban abusando de su autoridad para con la aldea.

Las cosas se habían salido de las manos, _¿y lo peor?_ Era que habían usado su propio nombre para justificar sus acciones.

Ahora que había vuelto debía aclarar ciertas cosas antes de tan siquiera dignarse a hablar con Fugaku. Claro, _era obvio_ , que estuviera con vida significaba que los Uchiha habían estado mal y que todo lo que defendían firmemente, ahora, no tenía ni base ni fundamentos —o al menos en parte—; pero Obito quería estar completamente seguro de todo lo que debía tener presente al momento de enfrentarse a los ancianos y a todo el clan, en general.

Porque mierda, ahora sabía que ellos no eran la clase de personas que él creía que eran y sabía que, a penas tuvieran la oportunidad, intentarían cambiar todos los hechos a su conveniencia.

Y, que ahora su clan supiera que estuvo con Madara por todo un año no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

Obito necesitaba responder algunas preguntas que ni siquiera estaban formuladas y, hasta que supiera con exactitud qué estaba realmente buscando, evitaría a toda costa enfrentarse a su familia; especialmente porque, a pesar de que no tenía algo específico en mente, sí sabía dónde debía comenzar a indagar si es quería, como mínimo, intentar comprender qué podrían hacer los Uchiha en contra de la aldea, en caso de que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando y lo que, muy internamente, no quería aceptar que fuese una opción.

—Obito —su sensei le llama la atención. El pelinegro ve profundas ojeras bajo los ojos azules y se pregunta cómo no las notó antes—. Yo también debo hablar contigo sobre unas cosas, junto con el concejo. Han estado preguntando muchas cosas y como Hokage, debo interrogarte acerca de Uchiha Madara.

Kakashi no le ha quitado la vista de encima, su mano sigue sosteniendo la suya con fuerza y Obito sabe que aquello que su compañero ha estado observando, es el parche que cubre la falta de su ojo izquierdo, ojo que ahora él posee.

Asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo la situación y se aclara la garganta.

—¿Podría no ser hoy? —se atreve a preguntar. Minato sonríe pesadamente.

—Mañana —acepta.

Obito sonríe.

—Mañana —repite.

La verdad era que por ahora, él quería evitar todo lo posible un enfrentamiento con cualquier persona, debía prepararse para responder lo que sea que le querían preguntar y, a la vez, evitar decir demasiado. No sabía qué tanto podría perjudicar lo que dijera a la situación actual de la aldea, así que debía irse con cuidado. Lo último que realmente quería era empeorar todo.

Eso… y que también quería acompañar a Kakashi a su casa.

Después de todo, el peli plata se veía incapaz de dejarlo ir, al menos por ahora.

_Así que él no se iría._


	3. tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginen a Obito con el cabello largo, como cuando estaba con Madara, así bien sensual uwu.
> 
> También quiero aclarar, que la historia será bastante larga. Por ende, avanzará lentamente. Si ustedes sienten que esto es un problema, o no les llama la atención, saben que pueden retirarse cuando gusten.
> 
> Por ahora, todo irá muy lentamente y avanzando a su propio ritmo.

Obito se detuvo justo después de salir de la torre Hokage y observó su alrededor con cierta duda surcando en su único ojo. No sentía ninguna presencia cerca más allá de los ninja patrullando la zona, todos ANBU, lejos de ellos. Kakashi volteó a verlo con inquisición y lo notó metido en sus pensamientos, muy distante, casi como si no estuviera allí con él.

Se preguntó, casi sin querer hacerlo, qué cosas estarían pasando por la mente del pelinegro.

Era nuevo ver a Obito de esa manera; o al menos para él. Era tan extraño y ajeno al comportamiento que recordaba en el Uchiha, que incluso dudó por una milésima de segundo en que realmente fuera el compañero que recordaba tener. Sin embargo, sabía que había transcurrido un poco más de un año en el que estuvo con Madara y desconocía, realmente, _qué_ cosas había sufrido en todo ese tiempo.

Kakashi no era estúpido, sabía que el chico que ahora sostenía su mano había pasado por tantas cosas cómo él, sino es que más y, hablando por experiencia, sabía que nadie podría no cambiar tan siquiera un poco luego de haber sufrido tanto.

Sin embargo, sigue siendo realmente extraño verlo actuar tan distante.

El pelinegro analizaba el entorno como si estuviera sintiendo alguna amenaza a punto de lanzarse hacia ellos. Podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban y, al parecer, inconscientemente, había activado su Sharingan. El peli plata no dice nada, sólo lo observa con atención, esperando que sea él quien tome la iniciativa y salgan, por fin, del perímetro de la torre.

Es tarde en la noche, casi de madrugada. No hay ni una sola alma caminando por las calles de Konoha, y todos los locales están cerrados. Está oscuro y hace frío, es una noche sin luna y Kakashi en serio quiere sentarse a hablar con su compañero sobre muchas cosas que necesitaba sacar de su pecho. No sabía si de verdad podría decir algo en específico, ya que su mente, simplemente, _no_ estaba funcionando. Intentó decir algo, quizás un _«¿tienes hambre? Podemos comprar algo y comer en mi casa»,_ o un _«¿podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?»_ ; pero nada salía de sus labios más allá que varios suspiros lamentables que describían su estado mental confuso por ver a Obito frente a él.

Porque mierda, _en serio que no podía creérselo._

El Uchiha decidió, de repente, comenzar a caminar. Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes. Kakashi tuvo que caminar con él, al ser arrastrado suavemente.

Obito parecía estar observando cada rincón, de cada lugar que los rodeaba, casi como si se esperara que algo saltara de la nada para asesinarlos. Kakashi no lo resiste más y tiene que decir algo.

—No hay nadie cerca —las expresiones de Obito se suavizan notablemente, su ceño fruncido se relaja y el agarre en su mano también se aligeró. El peli plata tuvo que aumentar su fuerza, casi asustado de que el mayor decidiera acabar con el contacto.

—Sí, lo sé —su respuesta es sólo un susurro y, a pesar de que decidió desactivar el Sharingan, siguió escudriñando las calles de Konoha sin disimulo alguno—. Es sólo que… se siente diferente.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza, lentamente. Entiende a lo que podría referirse el Uchiha. Él mismo había notado un significativo cambio en las calles de la aldea desde que, bueno… Quizás el cambio era más bien su propio decline emocional y psicológico desde que Obito había muerto- _casi_ muerto en el puente Kannabi. Se sintió aún más extraño y fuera de lugar luego de perder a Rin también.

Obito, lo más probable, es que se sentía igual que él.

—¿Cómo fue? —Kakashi no pudo detener las palabras que se formaron en su mente y sintió su corazón acelerarse luego de que Obito le mirara de reojo, atentamente—. Estar con Madara.

El pelinegro suspira, apartando su mirada al suelo y caminando conscientemente más lento. Memorias de las conversaciones que tuvo con él llenaron su mente. Un leve dolor de cabeza se instaló en su sien, y recuerdos de las cosas que había hecho por el otro Uchiha le hicieron temblar con fuerza.

 _¿Qué pensaría Kakashi de él si le contaba todo?_ A las cosas que renunció por haber seguido a Madara por tanto tiempo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. A todas las personas a las que tuvo que investigar, asesinar, torturar. Todos los secretos que ahora guardaba para sí mismo. Todas las mentiras que había dicho y que diría en el futuro sólo para seguir con su propio plan de proteger a todos aquellos que él amaba.

_Kakashi incluido._

Lo más seguro es que se sentiría decepcionado.

Lo sabía, porque él también lo estaba de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más si en serio quería acabar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo shinobi en ese momento, y así librar a sus seres queridos de futuras catástrofes que, sin dudarlo, sabía que pasarían. Él era el único que sabía sobre ellas, y el único con el poder para detenerlas.

_Lo sabía._

Debía cerciorarse de que nadie más lo supiera. No quería involucrar, específicamente, a su sensei y a su compañero; pero tampoco quería que personas que no tenían nada que ver, terminaran siendo parte de algo que no comprendían. A su mente llegaban algunos nombres con quienes debía andarse con cuidado y no quitarles el ojo de encima.

—Madara resultó ser mi bisabuelo —dice de la nada, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al menor, quién lo observa sin creérselo. Con esta información podría desviar la pregunta anterior—. Hubo muchas lágrimas y abrazos —Obito tenía una sonrisa divertida, su rostro expresaba cierta burla y el peli plata no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué? —Obito se permite reír ante al expresión de Kakashi y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Miento —el Hatake suspira, un poco fastidiado.

—Sí creí que era tu bisabuelo —hay una sonrisa muy leve en los labios de Kakashi que se deja ver por entre su máscara. Obito lo observa estupefacto.

—Ah, esa parte sí es verdad —vuelve a reír ante la mirada atónita del chico a su lado—. Me refería a las lágrimas y los abrazos…

—Obito —dice Kakashi, su voz estaba llena de preocupación y el mayor supo hacia dónde se dirigía—. Tú familia…

—Sólo tú lo sabes… y espero que se quede así —el Uchiha suspira, observando de reojo el asentimiento del peli plata—. No puedo confiar en los Uchiha —Obito observaba todas las reacciones de Kakashi, sin perderse el más mínimo detalle. Este susurro provocó en el menor su ceño fruncido y que detuviera su caminar.

El pelinegro tuvo que detenerse también.

De nuevo, su Sharingan observa todo el lugar por unos segundos y, después de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie cerca, lo desactiva.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Obito quiere contarle. Quiere responderle honestamente. _En serio que sí_ ; pero tiene cierta duda. De nuevo la sensación de no querer involucrarlo en toda la mierda que ahora carga sobre sus hombros se hace presente y le comprime el corazón.

Decide, entonces, sonreírle y mentirle.

—A lo que me refiero —toma aire profundamente, sonando como si estuviese resignado a contarle la verdad. Kakashi no notó el engaño—, es que soy descendiente de Madara, y al serlo, bueno, ya sabes. Tendría que asumir cierto cargo dentro de mi clan y… creo que conoces cuál es mi sueño.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza, creyéndoselo. Obito intenta hacerse sentir mejor al pensar en que _técnicamente_ , no le estaba mintiendo.

Si su clan supiera este detalle en específico, además de que había despertado el _Mangekyō Sharingan_ con sólo trece años, lo más seguro es que sí. Sería considerado para ser próximo líder del clan. _Y no, gracias_. No cuando conocía sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a la aldea que él se había prometido proteger y resguardar. No cuando sabía qué tan lejos estaban dispuestos a llegar sólo por reclamar esos derechos que decían debían ser suyos gracias a su bisabuelo, con respecto a ciertos documentos de la aldea y su fundación.

En serio que sería un problema, porque de ellos saber quién era su antecesor, le obligarían a asumir cierta responsabilidad y usar su nombre para hacerse con ciertas tierras dentro de Konoha que, según Madara le dijo, eran suyas y, también, de su descendencia.

Por ende, suyas.

_Y si eso pasaba…_

Por ahora no quería pensar en eso. Ya tenía ciertas cosas de las cuáles preocuparse, y confiaba en que nadie sabría de su relación con el Uchiha legendario. Al menos hasta que resolviera muchos problemas que le estaban carcomiendo la mente en ese preciso momento.

—Obito —el Hatake suspira luego de que el mayor retomara su andar. Kakashi se queda de pie en su lugar, y debido al tirón por parte del Uchiha, se suelta de su agarre. Obito le mira confundido por aquello y vuelve a acercarse a él. Toma su mano con delicadeza y, luego de ver como Kakashi retenía su respiración ante el tacto, vuelve a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él—. Sobre Rin…

Obito cierra sus ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de aflicción. Los recuerdos de su compañera invaden su mente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Sé lo que sucedió, Kakashi —el peli plata niega con la cabeza. Él también estaba a punto de llorar.

—No, no estabas ahí, yo-

—Estuve ahí, ‘Kashi —admite el pelinegro, su ojo observando directamente al de su contrario y lo ve lleno de estupefacción.

—Pero… _¿Cómo?_ —Obito suelta otro suspiro y se acerca peligrosamente a Kakashi. Reposa su frente sobre la del peli plata y se humedece los labios antes de responder.

—Mentí —se aclara la garganta—. Podía salir cuando quería, Madara no me tenía prisionero ni nada parecido —el mayor se ve incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a su compañero, así que vuelve a retomar el paso, halándolo suavemente para que este caminara con él—. Estuve cuando sucedió. Llovía, había muchos Jōnin y ANBU de Kirigakure, llevaban las de perder, y Rin… _bueno_ —hay un silencio, ambos niños respiran profundamente antes de continuar—. Sabía lo que debía hacer para proteger a la aldea… quizás _yo_ debí llegar antes, no lo sé. Lo único que pude hacer fue acabar con el resto de los ninjas, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Pero _escúchame_ , Kakashi —los ojos de ambos se encuentran y Obito nota que el menor está llorando—. No fue tu culpa.

—Yo la maté, ‘Bito —susurra el peli plata. Su voz es débil y está entrecortada—. Lu-Luego de prometerte cuidarla, yo… _la maté_.

Obito siente una opresión en su corazón ante la vista lamentable de su compañero, casi sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, y llorando como lo había estado viendo hacer desde lo sucedido con Rin _(desconocía si habría llegado a llorar por él en algún momento, pero era mejor si no lo sabía)._ Kakashi había cambiado demasiado en este último año, y su cambio lo entristecía en demasía. Parecía una persona completamente diferente y sabía que tantas tragedias ahora pesaban sobre su estabilidad emocional y psicológica.

Se reservaría comentar acerca de algunas cosas que lo vio hacer en su hogar, cuando quería dejar de sentirse culpable por haber sido el único sobreviviente del equipo siete.

No estaba feliz por aquello que el peli plata había comenzado a hacer para sobrellevar su culpa y dolor, pero por el momento, se quedaría callado.

Aún así, no es como que él, concretamente, pueda decir mucho con respecto a los cambios. Sabía que entre todos, él era quién había cambiado mucho más. Sus nuevas habilidades, sus nuevas ideologías y… _moralidades_ , sus nuevo límite ante lo que debía o no hacer. También estaba su nueva capacidad física, que le permitía, increíblemente, hacer cosas humanamente imposibles.

Aquello lo había afectado también a nivel psicológico, pero no era algo que le gustaba admitirse incluso a sí mismo.

—Yo no debí haberte hecho prometer eso, en un principio —admite con pesar, Kakashi suelta un leve sollozo y, aunque Obito no lo está mirando, niega con la cabeza—. Debí saberlo, ‘Kashi. Hay algunas promesas que son imposibles de cumplir. Somos ninjas, no hay manera de asegurar que regresaremos con vida de la siguiente misión. No te tortures con eso.

El menor se queda en silencio, sin decir nada más. Las palabras del Uchiha le ayudan a relajar un poco sus músculos y siente como un enorme peso deja de sofocarle. El sentimiento es abrumador y lo sobrecoge; no puede hacer nada más que llorar abiertamente _porque Obito no lo culpaba de nada_ , no lo resentía, tampoco. Es más, él mismo parecía culparse por lo sucedido y aquello le hizo acercarse patéticamente hacia él y, sin realmente importarle mucho demostrar su nuevo lado lleno de debilidad, se aferra al brazo del pelinegro con fuerza, casi abrazándolo.

Oculta su rostro en el hombro de Obito, y este no parece incomodarse. Kakashi agradece que él no lo esté juzgando, o mucho menos se esté burlando de él _(porque vamos, a pesar de que era un momento muy serio, era de esperarse que al menos intentara alivianar el ambiente con una broma mala hacia él. Muy al estilo Obito)._ Sin embargo, —y al parecer— el Uchiha ya no era aquel niño infantil que lloraba por todo o que se burlaba de cualquier cosa, restándole mucha importancia a las situaciones. Kakashi tendría que comenzar a adaptarse a este nuevo Obito, porque sabía que su antiguo compañero, de alguna manera, _había muerto_ , dándole paso a este mucho más centrado, serio, y enigmático Obito, que tendría que comenzar a conocer desde cero.

Incluso su propia voz había madurado bastante en sólo un año. Su porte era más recto y parecía analizar las situaciones mucho más a fondo, como ya había podido apreciar cuando salieron de la torre Hokage, y en todo el recorrido que habían hecho hasta llegar a las puertas de su hogar.

Aunque también podía ser desconfianza ante su entorno.

Para Obito era nuevo el haber vuelto a la aldea luego de tanto tiempo, aunque esta fuera su hogar. Necesitaba tiempo para readaptarse, sin lugar a duda. Y sería realmente difícil, considerando todo lo que debía enfrentar a partir de ahora.

Allí se quedaron de pie unos segundos. Kakashi seguía llorando, ahora un poco más silenciosamente, pero sentía que sería imposible detenerse. Obito, sin pudor alguno, se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza.

 _Esto no ayuda_ , piensa el peli plata, ahora con muchas más ganas de deshacerse en los brazos de su compañero.

—Lo siento, Kakashi —susurra el mayor, separándose del mencionado y observándolo con una mirada ciertamente afligida—. Pero debo irme.

Kakashi jadeó con miedo.

—No… yo-

—Será en otra ocasión, Kakashi —Obito vuelve a tomarle de la mano y, usando Kamui, ambos atraviesan la puerta de la casa del peli plata. Lo dirige hasta la sala y se quedan allí, en medio de la oscuridad.

—No creo que me acostumbre a eso —dice Kakashi, queriendo pensar en algo más que en tener que pasar la noche solo, lleno de sentimientos y emociones encontradas.

Obito ríe y, como siempre, parece iluminar el lugar.

El peli plata se siente más tranquilo luego de escucharle.

—Lo siento, supongo que soy yo quién ahora no podría acostumbrarme a no usarlo —y ríe de nuevo, ahora dirigiéndose de nuevo hasta la puerta—. Intenta descansar, ‘Kashi.

Kakashi lo observa en silencio atravesar la puerta y desaparecer como si jamás hubiese estado allí; siente de repente la soledad de su hogar, la amplitud del lugar lo sobrecoge y le hace sentirse pequeño.

_No, esa noche no podría dormir._


	4. cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notarán que sí, algunas cosas no concuerdan con el canon; pero para poder avanzar con la historia, necesitaba que sucedieran así uwu.
> 
> Ahora no son demasiado notorias, pero ya verán a lo que me refiero mientras más avance la historia.

Obito se queda unos minutos reposado en la puerta de la casa de Kakashi, mientras escucha los sollozos de este en el interior, siendo apaciguados por las paredes del lugar. Eran leves, pero ahí estaban. Para él ya era costumbre estar en ese mismo lugar, escuchando la conmoción de adentro, mientras esperaba a que el peli plata se fuera a dormir.

No se quedó mucho tiempo en esa ocasión, pero sabía que el menor no conciliaría el sueño esa noche. _Como siempre_. Esperaba que al menos saber que él había regresado y que no lo culpaba por la muerte de Rin le ayudara un poco a comenzar a sanar su corazón.

Un suspiro tembloroso sale de sus labios justo antes de decidir irse de allí con Kamui y aparecer en el lugar de Madara, a las afueras de Konoha.

Es una especie de cabaña, _bastante grande_ , escondida perfectamente entre los árboles y pasando desapercibida gracias a un genjutsu. Nadie nunca la encontraría, a menos que supiera qué estaba buscando específicamente y estuviera al tanto de que había una ilusión a su alrededor.

Bajo este lugar, había un pasaje que él, de vez en cuando, usa para ir a la _Montaña Cementerio_ y revisar cómo iban las cosas con el _Cuerpo Artificial de Hashirama_. Allí era donde había pasado todo el año en el que se recuperó y siendo aprendiz de Madara. Aprendió todo lo que pudo y, con el tiempo, las cosas se volvieron a su favor.

Esto fue algo un poco inesperado, considerando que por un tiempo todo lucía que las cosas iban a resultar como Madara lo había planeado; sin embargo, Obito aprendió del mejor y terminó engañándolo lo suficiente como para que confiara en él plenamente. Le compartió demasiada información del mundo shinobi y, aquello, lo ponía a él como alguien que podría, fácilmente, tomar la identidad del legendario Uchiha.

Esto era algo que, la verdad, él planeaba hacer.

Por ahora no, _pero lo haría_.

Dentro de la cabaña no había demasiadas cosas en general. Unos cuántos muebles, algunas plantas medicinales, tres habitaciones vacías y un sótano que le servía como laboratorio. Obito ya no necesitaba dormir _(o hacer cualquier cosa humana, la verdad),_ así que no era necesario que hubiera camas, o una cocina. Él podía comer y dormir si quería, pero no lo necesitaba. Por eso había decidido que ese lugar no requería de muchas cosas, si es que sería uno de sus tantos escondites secretos que tenía repartidos por todas las grandes naciones ninja; siendo el principal el de la _Montaña Cementerio_ , dónde aún resguardaba el cuerpo de Uchiha Madara, y dónde estaba incubando unos cuántos Zetsus que obrarían bajo sus órdenes.

Obito observa el lugar con desinterés, ya conociéndose cada rincón de él. Sobre una pequeña mesa de centro había una máscara blanca con negro que hacía alusión a _Guruguru_ cuando se unió a él y le ayudó a masacrar a todos los ninjas de Kirigakure luego de la muerte de Rin.

En un perchero cerca de la puerta, tenía diferentes tipos de capas que estaría usando, dependiendo de la situación y el lugar, y había un armario al fondo de lo que sería la sala de estar dónde también guardaba diversidad de ropa.

Obito se cambia el atuendo por uno totalmente negro y se pone la máscara. También toma una capa negra y suspira. No era la primera vez que usaba este traje; sin embargo, aún no revelaba el nombre que había adoptado con él. Cambiaría, dependiendo de qué necesitaba y de quién.

Había demasiadas cosas que debía hacer, pero por ahora, prefirió ir directamente justo a un árbol cerca de la torre Hokage con Kamui, porque intuía que Minato estaría todavía allí, a pesar de ser más de las dos de la mañana. Usualmente trabajaba hasta esas horas y, en ocasiones, ni siquiera dejaba su oficina.

Oculta su chakra, como ya está acostumbrado a hacer, y con su Sharingan observa todo a su alrededor. En la oficina de su sensei se pueden ver a varias figuras sentadas en el sofá que había allí y, sin poder realmente ver bien debido al ángulo, se acerca todo lo que puede sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Había al menos cinco ANBU rodeando la torre por fuera, así que debe esconderse de ellos también. Se hace intangible y se infiltra lo suficiente como para ver, escuchar y no ser percibido por nadie.

_Piensa en cómo Minato debería, también, aumentar las habilidades de los ANBU porque si él quisiera, podría atacarlo fácilmente._

Las figuras resultan ser los miembros del consejo: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura, y Utatane Koharu. Todos estaban, al parecer, discutiendo acaloradamente con su sensei sobre él.

Decide agudizar su oído y prestar atención.

—No podemos confiar en ese niño Uchiha —Obito frunce el entrecejo ante las palabras de Danzō, y niega con la cabeza, a sabiendas de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho esa persona, y que él podría comenzar a enumerar si quisiera exponerlo.

—Obito es mi estudiante —dice el rubio, defendiéndolo—. No creo que se tenga que considerar una amenaza.

— _Es_ una amenaza —dice Koharu, entonando la primera palabra—. Podrá ser tu estudiante, pero estuvo todo un año con Uchiha Madara —la mujer se endereza un poco en su asiento y observa seriamente a Minato—. Para nadie es un secreto las cosas que sabía Madara; ese niño ahora podría estar siguiendo su voluntad y destruir la aldea.

Obito se sorprende por lo acertado que es su declaración. Sí, en caso de que él hubiese decidido seguir con la voluntad de su bisabuelo, eso sin duda pasaría. Aun así, en tal caso, él no hubiese _simplemente_ destruido la aldea.

Suspira, ellos se las daban de saber demasiado, y al final, eran los que menos sabían.

—Obito declaró que aprovechó la muerte de Madara para volver a la aldea —el pelinegro se confunde un poco por las palabras de Minato, aun así, sigue escuchando, esperando escuchar su punto—. Eso significa que lo tenía como rehén. _Como prisionero_. Escapó cuando pudo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué Madara necesitaría a cualquier niño Uchiha como rehén? —pregunta Homura, negando con la cabeza—. Eso lo vuelve aún más sospechoso. Significa que pudo haber planeado algo. No estás viendo las cosas objetivamente por ser tu estudiante.

Ahora es Minato quién suspira, se nota que está bastante conflictuado y no tiene demasiado para defenderlo.

—Hasta ahora, Obito no ha demostrado querer hacerle algo a la aldea —su sensei en serio se estaba esforzando por él. El Uchiha no puede evitar la sonrisa cálida que surca su rostro—. Cuando hablé con él-

—Minato, basta —esta vez es el tercero quién lo interrumpe. El rubio suelta un bufido un poco exasperado, pero bien camuflado—. Estoy de acuerdo con Homura. No estás siendo objetivo con la situación. Entiendo que él sea tu estudiante, pero tu solo testimonio no es suficiente —el resto del consejo asiente con la cabeza—. Debemos interrogarle antes de asumir cualquier cosa, pero por el momento, será tratado como una amenaza.

Obito entiende, si es honesto consigo mismo. Entiende porque sabe que, de ser otras las circunstancias, ellos tendrían absolutamente toda la razón.

—Porque _es_ una amenaza —insiste Koharu, su tono de voz es mucho más tosco y se le ve la obstinación en el rostro—. Según los ANBU que fueron por él cuando regresó a la aldea, Uchiha Obito los atravesó. Sabemos que el único que podía hacer algo así era Madara con su técnica _Kamui_.

Obito bufa por lo bajo. Si ellos sabían eso, no sería muy difícil conectar un punto con otro y llegar a la conclusión de cuál podría ser su verdadera relación con el Uchiha legendario. Lo veía muy difícil, pero no era completamente imposible.

—Y quién sabe qué otras técnicas de Uchiha Madara pueda tener —agrega Danzō con un sentimiento de ira casi imperceptible en su voz. A Obito realmente le desagradaba ese tipo—. De ser ese el caso, sería incluso comparable con él.

Hay un silencio pesado en el lugar donde todos en el consejo esperan a que el rubio les responda. El Uchiha no puede llegar a imaginar lo que su sensei llegaría a decir. No se veía bien su situación y el Hokage estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo, aunque luciera que no tenía esperanza alguna y fuera en vano.

Quizás tendría que hablar con él después, o revelar algunas cosas en su interrogación que le ayuden a ganarse la confianza de los consejeros.

—Confío en Obito —dice, luego de un profundo suspiro—. Si él llega a atacar la aldea, yo tomaré la responsabilidad por haberle permitido regresar, y renunciaré a mi puesto como Cuarto Hokage —al pelinegro se le corta la respiración y su corazón se acelera estrepitosamente.

_¿Qué había dicho su sensei?_

_¿Tanto confiaba en él como para estar dispuesto a aquello?_

Obito sentía no merecer tanta confianza, no cuando sabía todo lo que estaría mintiendo y escondiendo en el futuro, y las cosas que también tendría que hacer sólo para protegerlo a él y al resto de la aldea.

—Minato —Hiruzen se ve conflictuado—. ¿Te estás escuchando?

—¿Qué clase de sensei sería si no confiara en mi propio estudiante?

—También eres Hokage y es tu deber priorizar la aldea —responde Homura. El consejo se ve preocupado y es Danzō quien suelta una risa consternada que suena más como un bufido.

—Se nota que aún sigues siendo muy joven e ingenuo —Obito frunce el entrecejo ante lo dicho—. Sabes la situación actual de la aldea con los Uchiha, no se puede confiar en ellos. Que tu alumno regresara supone más motivos de ese clan para atacar la aldea. Si las cosas estaban tensas, ahora lo estarán mucho más.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Danzō —Koharu asiente con la cabeza y se aclara un poco la garganta—. Los Uchihas han estado insistiendo demasiado en hablar con el niño, están creyendo que no les permitimos verlo —todos los del consejo hacen un leve sonido que evidencia tener conocimiento de esta situación—. Has sido el único en hablar con él desde que llegó y ya se están comenzando a generar muchas teorías al respecto.

—Les expliqué a los Uchihas, en repetidas ocasiones, que es Obito, quién, por su propia decisión, no ha querido hablar con ellos —se defiende el Hokage, su voz es calmada y su tono es frío. Bastante directo.

—Sabes que eso no les basta, ellos no creerán eso por más cierto que sea —Hiruzen agacha la cabeza un poco decepcionado. La situación en serio estaba muy, muy mal.

—Aún así, es mejor que nosotros lo interroguemos primero antes de que decida hablar con su clan —Danzō aumenta la fuerza del agarre en su bastón y, de nuevo, todos parecen estar de acuerdo con él.

—Ya le avisé que hoy se le interrogaría. Con suerte, estará aquí a primera hora —responde su sensei, exhalando largamente el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones ante la discusión y se ve un poco menos fastidiado. Aún así, se nota lo casado que estaba.

—Bien —acepta Koharu—. Que sea Nara Shikaku quién lo interrogue, junto con Yamanaka Inoichi y Dokuraku Mawashi.

Hay un silencio tenso que Obito entiende a la perfección. Esos tres eran los mejores en lo que hacían por una razón, y es que siempre lograban sacar a la luz cualquier información que se necesitara. Si se debía llegar a la tortura, ellos no dudarían en usarla.

Eran respetados por todos debido a su habilidad y capacidad de interrogación.

Obito traga grueso.

Debe prepararse mentalmente.

—Está bien —acepta Minato, sonando resignado. Obito puede jurar que escuchó, por ahí, un deje de preocupación—. Si eso es todo…

Los del consejo se levantan de sus asientos y sin ni siquiera despedirse, se dirigen hacia la puerta de la oficina Hokage y se van lentamente. Hiruzen se detiene antes de hacerlo y le dedica una mirada ciertamente perturbada al rubio.

—¿Estás seguro de querer presenciar la interrogación? —el menor frunce el entrecejo y exhala fuertemente.

—Tengo que estar ahí, _soy el Hokage_ —responde hoscamente. El hombre mayor suspira con resignación.

—Sabes cómo podrían interrogarlo si notan algún comportamiento sospechoso.

—Él estará bien —se apresura a decir Minato—. Y yo también.

Obito sabe que Hiruzen está turbado por la relación _estudiante-maestro_ que tienen, que podría, realmente, afectar la interrogación.

Eso, sin sumar el hecho de que conocía a la perfección a su sensei, y si por algún motivo, él no respondiese alguna pregunta y se debiera llegar a la tortura, el Hokage apenas sería capaz de tolerarlo. Sabía que Minato —aunque no lo demostrara— se culpaba por no haber llegado a tiempo al accidente que por poco le cuesta la vida al Uchiha _(y que por mucho tiempo pensó que sí sucedió)_.

Así que, llegar a ver cómo le torturan y, peor aún, _permitirlo_ , le provocaría cierto daño psicológico.

Eso _en serio_ lo sabía.

—Nunca es fácil ver a un estudiante en una situación así —Hiruzen suspira, quizás rememorando a alguien. Minato se hace una idea—. Créeme.

El de ojos azules asiente con la cabeza y se aclara la garganta.

—Como dije —su voz suena grave y levemente aterciopelada. Obito supo de inmediato que estaba enojado—: _soy el Hokage_. Estaré bien.

—En ese caso, asegúrate de que esté a primera hora en la sala de interrogación —el Namikaze asiente con la cabeza y no dice nada más hasta que el hombre mayor sale de la oficina.

El ambiente se siente pesado y Obito observa a Minato dejarse caer en su silla con un sentimiento que lo único que le generó, fue lástima. Tenía una montaña de papeles en el escritorio sin firmar, y las ojeras de su sensei se acentuaron mucho más luego de que se restregara con frustración los ojos.

Minato se sentía impotente.

Odiaba que toda la situación hubiese resultado de esa manera tan _fastidiosa_. De por sí ya tenía demasiado en lo que pensar con la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo, como para sumarle el conflicto con los Uchiha, y su ahora revivido estudiante que, según el consejo, podría fácilmente ir contra la aldea. _Eso, sin mencionar el embarazo de Kushina._

Aunque bueno, esto último no era tan malo.

El problema real radicaba en que ella, al estar embarazada, y siendo Jinchūriki del nueve colas, se convertía en una creciente preocupación mientras más cerca estuviese la fecha del parto.

Suspira, tomándose el puente de la nariz y negando levemente con la cabeza.

_¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo aceptó la descabellada idea de Kushina de tener un bebé juntos?_

Ellos habían sido mejores amigos por años, desde que se conocieron en la academia. Muchas personas creían que iban a terminar juntos, pero, la verdad, es que jamás existió la posibilidad de estarlo; especialmente porque: 1. Kushina ya le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que él no era su tipo; y 2. Porque él era gay.

Quizás por eso se convirtieron en tan buenos amigos y, con el tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta que eran un maldito desastre con las relaciones, habían tenido la grandiosa idea de tener un hijo juntos.

Al fin y al cabo, uno de los sueños de ambos, era tener una familia.

Sin embargo, ahora no parecía la mejor idea del mundo.

_Quizás debieron de haber esperado un poco más, antes de tomar la decisión._

Con suerte, el bebé nacería luego de que algunas cosas se resolvieran. _La guerra_ , por ejemplo.

Minato observa la pila de documentos a su lado y niega con la cabeza. Estaba muy agotado como para ponerse al día con su trabajo y su mente realmente no estaba funcionando como debería para concentrarse en lo que sea que leería en esos papeles.

Estaba preocupado. _Consternado_ , diría Kushina. Pero es que Minato no podía ni siquiera imaginarse qué clase de cosas le estarían preguntando a Obito en la interrogación.

Tenía miedo por él, si era honesto consigo mismo.

Su estudiante tendría que responder de manera tal que los del consejo, y los del escuadrón de interrogación no pensaran que tenía motivos más allá de simplemente regresar a la aldea, a pesar de haber pasado un poco más de un año con alguien que se le consideraba el ninja más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Obito debía andarse con cuidado, porque a pesar de que él confiara ciegamente en su estudiante, tampoco era estúpido. Notaba que él se estaba guardando mucha información para sí mismo, y vio cómo ágilmente lograba eludir ciertas preguntas con declaraciones que podían fácilmente desviar la atención, sólo para evitar responder.

Era astuto, _sí_. Pero peligroso.

Quizás él podría dejarle pasar eso; sin embargo, sabía que el escuadrón de interrogación no lo haría.

— _Ay, Obito_ —suspira, resignándose a lo que podría llegar a suceder y, casi sin ganas, se levanta dispuesto a ir a su casa a dormir un poco para así enfrentar el día que tendría por delante.


End file.
